Soulmate
by locked pearl
Summary: Mungkin, status berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan. [future canon].


_Bleach (Japanese: ブリーチ, Hepburn: Burīchi) is a Japanese anime television series based on Tite Kubo's manga of the same name._

 _Soulmate © locked pearl March 2018_

 _[ **future canon** ]_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _locked pearl presents..._

* * *

"Rambutmu panjang sekali," ujar Ichigo di suatu pagi yang cerah. Ketika mereka berkumpul, dan akhirnya mengawasi anak-anak bermain di area berpasir. Ichigo mengatakannya, tentu saja ketika Orihime menghampiri Kazui untuk mengelap pasir di pipi mungilnya. Lalu Ichika, menyerukan "Papa!" untuk minta ditangkap dari puncak jeruji besi. Dan mereka, terduduk tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tidak merepotkan ketika bekerja dan mengurus keluarga kah?"

Rukia menahan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

"Sebenarnya, tidak, tidak terlalu. Tapi, ya, kurasa kau benar. Mungkin besok-besok aku akan memotong sedikit. Seperti dulu, aku hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya panjang," katanya diakhiri seulas senyum.

Senyuman tipis mau tak mau terpampang dari Ichigo. Dulu, di masa remajanya, rambut Rukia konsisten di sekitaran bahu. Postur tubuhnya juga tiada berbeda. Masih mungil. Namun ketika mengingat akan tinjunya, itu bagaikan paradoks tersendiri. Cukup dengan mengingat masa lalu seperti ini, sedikitnya telah mengembalikan kebahagiaan di satu ruang dalam dirinya.

Ketika diawali dengan pagi yang rusuh, saat ia sendiri tidak yakin akan penglihatannya. Sosok monster besar yang berada di tengah kota. Sosok berpenampilan manusia berkimono hitam. Rukia. _Shinigami_. Ia adalah sesosok _shinigami_ bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Yang Ichigo panggil dengan nama pribadinya sejak awal berkenal. Hari itu, hari di mana Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi sesosok _shinigami_. Hari-hari pertama ia menjalankan tugasnya membasmi _hollow_. Sebuah profesi yang tak berbatas alam. Kemudian, hukuman Rukia. Hierarki akan kekuatan yang diberikan gadis itu kepada Ichigo … sang pemuda berjuang melebihi batas kemampuannya.

Lantas, siapakah Rukia?

Ia hanya sosok asing dari dunia yang berbeda. Dunia akan terus berputar walau tiada tatap antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Tapi, kenapa pemuda itu gigih menyelamatkannya? Bukankah kemarin Rukia hanya menambah beban Ichigo sebagai pelajar, dengan menarik paksanya menebas monster-monster itu?

Lantas, mengapa— "Yo, Rukia."

—ia tahu, alasan mengapa ia ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu dengan begitu kuat.

Itu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Masa-masa ketika mereka yakin bisa melakukan apa saja.

Mata Rukia beralih menatap pita merah yang disodorkan Ichigo.

"Cobalah untuk mengikatnya."

Sang wanita merasa geli melihatnya. "Hadiah ulang tahun yang terlambat hampir satu bulan kah?"

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Karena aku teman yang _baik_."

Rukia menerimanya (tanpa menyentuh kulit tangan Ichigo). Berterima kasih, sambil mendengus jenaka, "Oke, oke. Kalau baik saja seperti itu, bagaimana dengan yang jahat ya?"

Tubuh mungil itu berdiri. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkilau diterpa cahaya pagi musim semi. Rambutnya telah terikat. Pita merah itu menjadi keindahan tersendiri bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Saat itu, Ichigo menyadari. Pita merah, benang _shinigami_ , hari itu, ikatan mereka.

Ketika punggung sang wanita menjauh, ia termangu. Ia telah memiliki istri, bahkan anak. Istri yang baik—memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya sesak. Terbayang akan dosa yang terus menumpuk. Dosa-dosa, dan harapan pengecut dalam dirinya, selalu menghantui tiap napas. Udara di sekelilingnya terasa penat. Ichigo ingin menangis, berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Jadi, ketika ia menatap keluarga dan kedua sahabatnya, ia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang dirasakannya pedih.

Jika ada yang bertanya pada Ichigo apakah ia bahagia, maka, iya. Ia harus bahagia (setidaknya tidak mengeluhkan arus hidup). Ia memiliki wajah rupawan, istri yang cantik, anak yang lucu, sahabat-sahabat yang setia, dan profesi yang membanggakan.

Namun, namun, ia masih menyimpan Kuchiki Rukia. Ia masih menyegelnya, di satu ruang kecil dalam hati. Dan di satu titik, ketika Rukia menancapkan pedangnya dua kali. Ketika ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dalam memejam mata, ia serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Perasaannya, kewajibannya, dan segala hal sudah tak mampu ia tanggung.

Ketika orang-orang berkata bahwa masa remaja adalah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan, Ichigo akan mengatakan, "Tentu saja!" dengan mantap.

Ichigo berlari menghampiri mereka. Melihat Ichika yang berada di gendongan Rukia memuji, "Mama, pitanya bagus. Dari mana? Ichika mau." Tersenyum tipis, menghampiri Kazui.

(Dan, mungkin, Orihime adalah istrinya. Tetapi Rukia adalah _soulmate_ -nya).

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

[a/n]

mari bersama ramaikan bleach live action juli mendatang (:

.

.

.

thank you for reading.


End file.
